


The raindrops don't feel so cold anymore

by yagirlSheila



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This For Me, Not Beta Read, no beta reader we die like men, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlSheila/pseuds/yagirlSheila
Summary: After being dumped by your boyfriend and having a long argument that left your voice hoarse, you took refuge beneath a bus stop to shield yourself against the rain, and as your tears started to flow, you hoped no one would come.Soon enough, you realized, were you ever truly alone?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The raindrops don't feel so cold anymore

The rain seemingly didn't stop.

The endless echoes caused by the raindrops reverberated around your ears. Mouth agape and tearful heavy eyes were the expression you seemed to make after looking down at a recently formed puddle.

You knew this day was bound to come, you just didn't expect it to happen so abruptly. At the bus station, where he left you seconds ago, you stood; either a heavy sigh or a deep breath came out of your mouth as your lip started to tremble.

You had started doing RFA's fundraiser just months ago, and your boyfriend had seemed deeply bothered by this fact. And you didn't blame him, the situation was way too weird to buy into. How could you end up stumbling into an amazing opportunity to make real change in the world by following a stranger's instructions?

_Oh, but you did._

And you went ahead and entered a random apartment, without any regard for your safety. Short comments of disapproval about your activities went on to become arguments powered by your history together, two years of short disagreements suddenly had become powerful and hurtful discussions.

After texting a short _‘I don't feel so good’_ response to Yoosung's questions in the chat room, you suddenly noticed that another figure had been standing there, unaware of when it arrived, you tensed at the thought of this stranger knowing you were in tears.  
That tension didn't last long when the same stranger started speaking, a voice all too familiar to you.

"Seven zero seven will punish the evildoer that made you cry!"

A seemingly excited grin appeared on his face as he said so, only to frown when you started hugging him while crying. It was all a bit too much to process at once, your raw emotions as a result of your break up, the fact that you wanted to meet with all of the group in the RFA personally but never seemed to get the chance, the fact that Seven was trying to cheer you up even if he knew nothing about what was making you sad.

And you knew that despite him saying that he needed to perform a background check on you, he didn’t go around snooping on your other text messages and calls, respecting whatever privacy you could get after needing to check your other job, criminal records, and education. He had found nothing fishy on the surface, and even though he knew he could go deeper, there was no need to.

"I just need a hug" you mumbled under your breath, hoping that he will understand your demand for the day, just for once, without questioning.  
And he wrapped his arms around your back, his t-shirt getting even wetter than in the first place with your tears, the embrace wrapped you in warmth even though you were both soaked. You then noticed that he had run to the bus stop without an umbrella or any kind of sweater.

"How did you know?"

"I promised that I would keep an eye on you, and you didn't exactly get out of the apartment with the happiest expression".

His expression seemed to indicate that he wished he wasn't right on suspecting you weren't alright.  
After what were a few minutes but felt like hours, you both snapped back to your senses, backed away from the hug, and soon you started worrying about Seven "Wait, you need to get dried up, can't have the powerful hacker getting sick" you tried joking around to lighten the mood, only to have him look at you with a frowning gaze.

"You don't need to force yourself" his expression seemed understanding, not out of pity, but out of empathy, the tears in your eyes were still flowing, the following day you would surely get swollen eyes.

_"Thank you"_

The soft whisper came out of your mouth. Your back hurt in the absence of someone's touch. Seven started to get out of the bus stop, in the middle of the rain and stopped as if he wanted you to follow him. Understanding the invitation, you walked alongside him. The sound of another person's footsteps on the puddles made you feel less alone.

He walked in the opposite direction of Rika's building and to your confusion, entered a cat cafe. The ring of the bell sounded clear as you entered after Seven, the raindrops got muted bit by bit as the bustle of the people and the clattering of cups got louder.  
"Luciel!" a cheery voice proclaimed as a waitress approached.

"The usual?" she offered while handing out towels to both of you, and as soon as she looked at you, she offered a sincere smile, Seven nodded with a soft smile while you stared at him in disbelief. Both of you got assigned to a table shortly after. The menu would have been appetising normally, but you didn't have much of a stomach for anything, so you settled on black tea while Seven got bubble tea. The warmth went through your throat and soon after, it spread to your cheeks.

Sighing deeply, you once again tried to spark conversation, seemingly more calm.

"I thought you were a menace to cats" you teased and he followed right after "I'm offended, I just love touching them!" and after shooting him a judgemental look, he responded seriously "Okay, they have policies, you can watch the cats, but don't approach them if they don't first".

As he said this he pointed with his head towards a sign on the wall, a chalkboard with rules, and some different cat pictures. After closer inspection, each picture had a different name. Hong, Danbi, and Kwan were just a few names that you managed to read before glancing at your beverage again and drinking a little more.

Soon enough, a cat approached you, white fur with black and orange spots covered your view. Big, playful eyes, an ear cut as a result of a previous rough life. You guessed that he was Kwan when comparing this cat to the pictures. You looked away and tried not to stare at the cat directly, but Seven seemed to be grinning at you. The cat rubbed himself between your legs and you felt the softness of the fur. Your face then turned into a smile and you heard a photo flash, Seven had taken a picture, you tried to pout, but his cellphone was aimed at the cat.

You started stroking the cat on his head, and the cat purred. The tension on your back melted away, unaware that it had been there in the first place. He went away a few minutes after to sleep in one of the cat trees at the back, away from humans.

Both of you spent some time in there silently, comforted by the well-lit environment and the curious gazes of cats.

“You know? You are really lucky, cats haven’t gone near me, and I visit often”

“Maybe he likes me”

“Well, I don’t know anyone who doesn’t, so I get him”.  
A bit taken back by the comment, but still comforted by the thought of having the support of the RFA, you smiled sincerely at Luciel. Surprisingly, he buried his reddened face in his hands after staring at you for a while, confused by this action, you were about to question him but didn’t get a chance to when he took a sip out of his bubble tea, choked with a single tapioca pearl and started to cough.

“Seven! Are you okay?!”

“Ugh, yeah… erm I mean, something so tiny would never make me weak!”

You giggled at his antics and he started looking out of the window, trying to get away from his thoughts if you had to guess. He hadn’t pressured you to tell him anything, and you wouldn’t pressure him as well, at least not today. Your cellphone started ringing as well as Seven’s, the chatroom was suddenly active again, Yoosung’s concerned questions about you after the last thing you wrote and anecdotes on his university life, Jahee ranting about her job and about another crazy idea related to cats a demented investor had told Jumin, and Zen posting another selfie, all of them questioning if something had happened to you.

“You know? I’m thinking… I’m going to be fine”  
Not today, perhaps, but you would be. The RFA seemed like something precious you stumbled upon, and you weren’t about to give that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, a comfort fic. Sue me. I hope this comforts anyone who is having a bad day, I know I've said myself multiple times "I know the boys from Mystic Messenger would never treat me like this" whenever I got inconvenienced by something.


End file.
